Even if it makes me sad
by BritneyJade
Summary: Hermione finds a strange object. She's determined to be happier, even if it makes her sad.


**Summary - Hermione finds a strange object and determines to make herself happier, even if it makes her sad.**

**A/N: Enjoy 33**

* * *

Hermione Granger relaxed in the comfortable armchair looking at the photo album Ron just gave her for Christmas. Filled in it were her life, all the happy memories, and all of the people she loved. Each photo moved and told a different story that someone from the outside just couldn't understand. They were hers to enjoy and hers to go back in time with if things ever got tough. Life was going smoothly; her loved ones paved a perfect path. Unfortunately, this was her last year at Hogwarts, although this didn't faze her because after this she was going to accomplish all of her dreams.

Hermione swiftly flipped back to her favorite page. The photo on this page was filled with two blinding smiles. Anyone could almost feel the happy vibe oozing from it. The moving picture showed Ron and her kissing. Not a normal kiss, but one full of passion, one with promises. One that said I'll never leave you. That day was hands down one of Hermione's best days ever. Hermione was staying at the burrow for Christmas and when Ron and she were alone, sipping on hot cider by the fire, a snow storm outside, Ron had proposed to her. It was a simple proposal and bratty girls would probably call it cheap, but Hermione loved it. It was Christmas Eve and she couldn't have felt happier. Everything clicked when he asked her those words she wanted to hear. Suddenly, there seemed like there wasn't a care in the world. They shared the news with Ron's family then owled Hermione's as soon as possible.

Hermione flipped the pages again, laughing at the one she came across. Here, captured, was Harry's first experience with fire whiskey. Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud as she remembered how he had not only succeeded in getting drunk, but also succeeded in running around the dormitory in front of an audience singing Britney Spears' songs. Maybe Hermione was to blame for showing him muggle music.

Flipping through, she found another picture. Her parents sat on the sofa and a younger Hermione sat next to them stubbornly. As a child, Hermione's catch praise was "I don't care". She would ask her parents for a cookie and they would reply with "You're going to get fat," and she'd retort "I don't care". Her parents always teased her and when they told her to get in the picture she told them she didn't want to. They said that one day she will want to look back and see what everything used to be like and she said "I don't care". Although, now she does care, and she's glad they made her get in it although she doesn't look too happy. It's still a fun memory that wasn't all that fun at the time.

Sifting through the pages, she found one not of her, but of Ron. He looked cheerful and was standing on the beach, the water coming up to his ankles. As the picture moved, he waved to whoever he was with. On the second thought, maybe Hermione better stop looking at pictures.

* * *

"Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?" professor Mcgonagall asked Hermione as she walked through the crowded corridor with Harry and Ron.

"Professor, I've got potions next-" Hermione protested, not wanting to be late for her worst class.

Professor Mcgonagall walked over to Hermione and excused her friends to go to their classes.

"Miss Granger, I'm so very sorry," she started. Hermione's eyes went wide with worry.

"What's wrong?"

"You're parents were in a car crash and they passed away this morning,"

Hermione's throat closed up. This wasn't really happening though, was it? When she woke up, she would still be her happy self.

"I am very sorry. We received the news just a little while ago. If there's anything I could do, don't hesitate to see me," Hermione's transfiguration teacher continued.

_No, there's nothing anyone can do. _Hermione still couldn't believe this. Just this morning, everything had been so perfect. There was absolutely no sign of something so heart breaking happening. Hermione's heart felt like it was in her stomach as she tried to digest this information.

* * *

It was getting dark now; everyone was in their dormitories like they should be. Harry, Ginny, and Ron told Hermione they were sorry, but none of that really mattered. It wasn't going to bring her parents back, right? Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she ran down the corridors, as if she could get away from the heartache of losing half of her life.

Just as she turned the corner, her breath caught. Looking down she saw a small cat-like creature. It had huge ears and an even longer tail, but it was beautiful. The color was simply amazing, almost ghostly. Hermione had no idea what to expect. Then the creature started to speak.

"Why are you so sad, child?" it whispered. Hermione didn't even know if she really heard the angelic voice, it could have been her imagination or the sound of leaves moving in the wind just outside the windows lit with moonlight.

"My parents d-" Hermione couldn't finish the sentence, afraid if she said it out loud it would become true. All she wanted to do was run away from the school, but this creature held her to the spot.

"There's no need to weep, young one. Your sadness is just someone else's happiness," the creature taunted.

"How could any sadness be happy?" Hermione practically shouted, the creature seemed to think this was all just a joke.

Just then, the ghostly-cat-figure conjured a teacup. It looked ancient, with faded pink flowery designs.

"Take this cup, it will make you happy," the cat said while setting it on the floor.

"How could a stupid teacup make me happy?" she cried.

"Put all of your tears in it," it said eerily.

Hermione was about to question how that was going to help, but as soon as she blinked, the ghostly cat was gone and all that was left was the teacup sitting in the middle of the hallway.

She walked over cautiously to the cup and picked the object up. Turning it around in her palm, she silently examined it. It was just a normal teacup, like the ones they use in divination but only about a million years older. _That must have been a joke_ Hermione thought. Frustrated, she began to cry, her tears dropping into the cup. Infuriated, she threw the cup at the wall but it didn't break. Instead, it lay out the floor when four coins came out. _How curious. _Hermione walked over and gasped when she figured out they were galleons. Hermione and her family had never seen this much money in their entire lifetime put together. She was poor, where did this come from?

_Put your tears in the cup_, a voice rang in her head. Running a finger along her cheek, she collected one of the salty tears and flicked it into the cup. Surprised, she saw that the tear turned into a galleon right before her eyes.

So, the cup turns your sadness into money. Hermione had a hard time growing up. Her family was dirt poor and she wished they could be here to share her wealth. This thought sent more tears to come out of her eyes into the cup. More coins! This was amazing. Why hadn't she found this earlier?

Hermione tried crying but soon enough, there were a handful of galleons and she just couldn't summon up the sadness to cry anymore. _That cat was right! I am happy now._ Hermione jumped up to go show Ron but then she stopped herself. She couldn't show him! He'd want it all for himself.

* * *

Hermione was rich, filthy rich. Even richer than the Malfoys. She made her way down muggle London in her designer classy sunglasses. Every guy that looked at her swooned and wished their wives weren't standing right next to them. Every girl envied her. Hermione Granger could not have been happier.

She walked into her favorite purse store. The kind that sold the real fabrics and not the cheap copies. She immediately picked out the most expensive one, no matter if she liked it or not.

Tossing the purse onto the counter, she took out her wallet as the store-lady told her it was 50 galleons. Hermione unclasped her wallet and made an audible gasp. Bats could have flown out of her wallet, it looked like a parched desert and she was almost certain there were a few cobwebs. How could she have used up all of that money already? She cried for almost two days straight for all those galleons! Sighing, she kept her cool. No big deal, she'll just have to cry some more.

Hermione drove her muggle sports car to her and Ron's mansion. They swiftly got engaged right after school was over.

"Hello dear!" Ron said loudly. Hermione couldn't help but melt into his smile. _No, don't smile. You have to be sad._

"Hi," she replied.

"I have great news to tell you!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk right now… I, er, have to make dinner!" with that paper thin excuse Hermione ran inside to fetch her teacup she still never told Ron about. _Cry, _she thought, _you can do this. You need the money to be happy!_

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron's voice filled the bedroom. Hermione gasped and hid the teacup behind her back.

"Of course,"

"I just wanted to let you know that I arranged plans for us to go to the beach. That was one of your life long dreams. You've been dying to do that ever since you were a young girl. I just thought I could make the woman of my dreams happy for once," Ron smiled proudly.

Hermione felt warmness inside her heart. He really did care about her. He observed her jealousy of him getting to go to the beach every year and took it upon himself to make a trip for just the two of them. It was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her.

"I love you so much! You have no idea how happy that makes me," Hermione said with a smile that threatened to cut her face in half. She stopped herself, _happy. Ron made her happy._

"Listen, I don't think we should go," Hermione said.

Ron looked extremely disappointed. "But why?"

"We'll talk about it over dinner. Help me prepare the steaks?"

"Of course," he had no choice but to accept.

Hermione walked into their kitchen, Ron following behind. Hermione grabbed the huge gleaming steak knife sitting on the counter. Ron made her too happy. She couldn't cry with him around, therefore she would go back to being poor. It was unacceptable.

She cared about Ron more than anyone in her life. She actually loved him with all her heart, never feeling this way before. As long as she was with him, she couldn't form tears. Holding onto the knife, she was determined to make herself happier, even if it made her sad.

**A/N: Sorry, I had to ;-)**

**Oh yeah, and I'm a Britney fan, you caught me! **

**Review if ya liked. **


End file.
